The Jedi Pranks
by Jedi Master Novi Kenobi
Summary: Ashoka Tano can't sleep so she decides to pull off a prank in Spiralla Kenobi's room. This starts a series off pranks. Unfortunately, Anakin Skywalker gets dragged into this too.
1. Chapter 1: Cobwebs

It was very late at night, 1:27 to be exact. Ashoka Tano lay in her bed, tossing and turning. Her mind was busy going through all the events that had happened that day. _Why can't I sleep? _Frustrated, she kicked off her brown linens and walked to the bathroom, not bothering to turn on the lights. She could sense everything using the force. The white door on the other side of the bathroom let to Spiralla Kenobi's room. Ashoka had gone on a long and tiring mission with her master, Anakin Skywalker, yesterday. _I should be exhausted, so why can't I sleep? _Ashoka opened the other door and peeked inside. Her friend, Spiralla, was sound asleep breathing very loudly.

_ Hmmm... If I can't sleep, then why don't I pull a prank on her, _she thought, smirking. She remembered the time she had played a prank on her master. She had sneaked into his room in the middle of the night and put fake cobwebs in his bathroom and his drawers. _I'll do just that. Good thing I still have some of those fake cobwebs._ The young girl had bought the fakes last month to decorate her room with them because it was Halloween. Ashoka couldn't help giggling as she closed the door and returned to her own room. The blinds weren't shut and the full moon casted a soft light in her room. She looked out the window at the cloudless starry night, pondering on where to put the fake cobwebs. Then she quietly pulled out her wooden drawers and pulled out the white, stringy material.

Ashoka walked to the bathroom and slowly opened the door leading to her friend's bedroom, careful to not let the door creak. With the door wide open, she stretched the webs across the door frame entrance a few times and taped where the webs met the edge of the door frame. Seeing she still have some fake spider webs left, she tiptoed into Spiralla's room and carefully opened her drawers which Ashoka was sure she was going to use tomorrow and wrapped some cobwebs around the brown wooden drawer. Spiralla stirred in her bed and as fast as lightning, Ashoka shut her drawer and dashed out of her room into the hallway. It made a loud bang as Ashoka slammed Spiralla's drawer and the noise woke her up.

"What the heck?" Sitting up in her bed, she smoothed her messy, golden brown hair down and looked around. _Was I dreaming someone slammed something? _Seeing that everything was in place, and not noticing the bathroom door was wide open, she pulled up her covers and snuggled in, sleep covering her quickly.

_That was really close! No more pranks tonight Ashoka! I have to go to sleep or else I'll be very grumpy tomorrow. _She walked back into her room and slipped into bed thinking, _what if she had seen me? _Quickly, she fell into a deep slumber until morning.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! SLAM! "Uugghhh! Why do I have to wake up so early? The sun hasn't even come out yet!" Spiralla complained to herself and slumped out of bed sitting on the carpeted white floor. She dragged herself to the closet and pulled out a cream colored tunic and her brown robe. After changing and feeling more awake, she walked to the bathroom and she felt a thread like material on her face. "What is this stuff? Feels like," she reached a hand up and stopped in the middle of her sentence. _It feels l-like spiderwebs! _Panicking, she let out an ear piercing shriek and burst out the door. Spiralla frantically jumped up and down, trying to shake the cobwebs off her.

As Spiralla came inside her room with her heart thumping really loudly, she heard Ashoka from the other side of the bathroom laughing hysterically.

Yanking open the bathroom door Spiralla yelled, "Ashoka! You know pulling pranks like this aren't funny! It's not nice to scared people!" she stomped off into her room, slamming the bathroom door behind her. _Calm down. It was just a prank. No need to get all mad like that. _She took a few deep breaths and headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then she strolled out the door heading towards the cafeteria to have breakfast,

Tell me what you think. Do I need more adjectives, adverbs, describe the scene more, etc.? Another chapter will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Bananas

Spiralla opened the tan colored doors and entered the cafeteria. The cafeteria had wooden picnic tables filling the room. Some of the tables were crowded and others were half full. Numerous small talks spilled over the room gathering into one loud whisper. Sunlight filtered through the blinds making the place look and feel pleasant, especially with the delicious food smell trickling from the kitchen. The smell of eggs made her mouth water as she stepped forward. Mmmmm_! That smells like eggs! _She picked up a beige colored tray, a shiny white plate that reflected the ceiling and lined up.

"Would you like eggs?" asked the smiling cafeteria woman. She had brown hair that was braided and rested on her shoulders.

"Sure," I replied. She plopped an egg on my plate. It was fried, sunny side up.

"Would you like anything else?"

"Hmm..." Spiralla pointed to the strawberries and the cafeteria woman put some on Spiralla's plate. She walked over to another table and grabbed a fork and napkins. She then retreated and weaves through the tables. Obi Wan Kenobi was sitting next to Anakin Skywalker and Ashoka was sitting across from them. They were all eating their breakfast.

"Hello! How are you this morning?" Obi Wan motioned, telling his daughter to sit across from him.

"I'm fine, although I woke up with a little scare," Ashoka looked down, trying to avoid Spiralla's gaze. _Uh oh, she's going to tell on me! _As Spiralla began eating the strawberries, Anakin grabbed a banana and placed it beside Ashoka telling her to eat it.

"Master! I hate bananas! You know how they taste to me!" Ashoka crossed her hands and glared at him, showing her defiant. Spiralla and Obi Wan looked up and started staring at them. _So Ashoka hates bananas, _Spirallathought, _I know just the prank to get her back with._

"Snips, it's _good _for you," Anakin shot her a look.

"Fine!" Ashoka quickly ate it and threw the banana peel at Anakin. It spiraled through the air and landed on his head.

"Hey! I just washed my hair" he stood up and reached for his waffle. He threw it at her. Then he picked the banana peel off his head.

Obi Wan sighed and put his hand on his forehead saying, "Guys, calm down. You two are acting like younglings. Stop it or else the whole cafeteria will be staring at you," he looked around and saw a few people already gawking at them, "Oh perfect." Spiralla snickered at her master's saying. Anakin whipped his head around and stared at her, causing her to drop her head and continue eating.

Time passes:

"Well, I'll go uh, read a book. See you guys later," Spiralla placed her plate beside the dishwasher, returned her tray to the proper place and strolled off to her quarters.

In Spiralla's bedroom, she scanned all the snacks she had.

"Hot Cheetos, milk chocolate bites, starburst, skittles, ah ha!" she snatched the banana chips and the banana off her shelve and hurried over to the bathroom. Opening the bathroom door, she peeked inside Ashoka's room. _Hmm...no one seems to be here. _Swiftly, she grabbed all of Ashoka's snacks and replaced it with her banana chips and the banana. Spiralla hid her snacks inside her drawer.

"What?! Ashoka!" she yelled to herself out loud, looking at the cobwebs spread over her drawer. Scared that someone would hear, she clapped her hand over her mouth.

Ashoka entered her room after school. She had a three page paper to type on galactic history. Right now her class was studying about politics. As part of her report, she had to interview a senator and she had chosen Padme Amidala.

"Ugh! Why do I have to write a stupid essay on stupid politics!?" she asked herself staring up at the ceiling laying on her bed. She used the force to grab her Datapad and her galactic history book. She rolled on her stomach and started typing, while her stomach growled. _Well, there's no point in typing a paper with your stomach growling. _Gettingup,Ashokapulledopenhercabinetsandgawkedinsurprise_._

"What happened to all my snacks? And how the heck did these bananas get here? I hate them! It's as if-," she ran over to Spiralla's room thinking, _ugh! She must have pulled this prank on me after I had said, 'I hate bananas,' in the cafeteria today! _

Ashoka swung open the bathroom door, letting it bang as it hit the wall. Spiralla was sitting as her desk with her sunshine like hair pulled back into a bun reading a book off of her Datapad.

Ashoka snatched the Datapad out of Spiralla's hands and threw it on her bed hissing, "You did this! You replaced all my snacks with bananas and banana chips after I said, 'I hated bananas,' today." Spiralla spun around in her chair and faced her, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Hey! You did it to me first! You put cobwebs on my bathroom door frame knowing that I would be scared out of my mind if I ran into them!" Spiralla glared at her.

"Haha! You admit it! Where are my snacks?" Ashoka brought her hands to her hips.

"Calm down Ashoka! Don't be so mad! Your snacks are in there," Spiralla pointed to the drawer that held Ashoka's snacks.

"Just you wait!" Ashoka pointed a finger at Spiralla's face and hiked out her room.

Spiralla faced Ashoka's room saying, "Hey! You made me lose my page!" Ashoka ignored her and continued typing her politics report.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3: Frogs

Bang! Bang! Bang! Ashoka slowly looked up from her Datapad.

"Come in!" she returned skimming through her book next to her for more information.

"Hey Snips," Anakin sat down on her bed, gazing at her striped lekku. "What was all that noise? I heard some yelling about some pranks?"

"Oh, uh, I started the pranks. Last night I couldn't sleep so I put cobwebs all over Spiralla's bathroom door frame," Ashoka smiled and glanced up, "And then she payed me back by switching all my snacks for bananas. But I got them back. Hehe."

"Snips, you know she hates spider webs. And I still remember my fright when you pulled a prank on me with those," Anakin's blue eyes gleamed with mischief as he thought of a plan, "What do you say if we prank her back?"

"With what? I ran out of ideas and I don't have any stuff left to prank her with," Ashoka said, spinning slowly in her chair, letting her arms fall off the side of the chair.

"Hmm...oh I know," Anakin placed his hands on her chair to stop her spinning and whispered into her ear.

"Ok, I'll go out to the garden and catch the frogs." Ashoka called over her shoulder and walked out.

"I'll help you!" Anakin leapt to his feet and briskly walked to catch up with Ashoka.

The pair paraded around the garden looking at the man made stream. Finding nothing, they walked to the pond.

"Here's one!" Ashoka made a grab for it but it hopped off and she fell in the pond. Her entire outfit was soaked but she didn't care for it was a warm summer day. The water felt cool against her hot orange skin.

"You ok?" Anakin helped her up.

"Ye-," she saw a brown frog hiding behind the green long reeds swaying in the wind and snatched it up. "Got one!" she grinned naughtily at Anakin.

"Ok, let's find more," Anakin scanned the pond for more frogs. Noticing one sitting on a black rock far away from the edge of the pond, he used the force to call it to his hand. With the frog in his hand he said,"I think two is enough."

"Ok," Ashoka answered walking back to the Jedi temple with her master.

Spiralla's room was simple. Her drawers were a deep wooden brown with metallic handles. Her bed was next to the window and her light brown desk was at the right end of the wall connected to the door. A white desk lamp stood at the left corner of her desk. Books were spread everywhere on the desk. On top of Spiralla's books, sat her Datapad. She was quite messy, so clothes were piled at random spots and her bed sheets were always rumpled. The sunlight poured through the blinds, warming her bed. Several cacti plants sat on her windowsill. When they stood at the entrance of Spiralla's room, Anakin volunteered to stand there and keep watch while Ashoka secretively walked into her room and put the frogs in her drawer on top of her clean clothes.

"Do you think the frogs will make her clothes dirty?" Ashoka closed the drawer with a soft bang.

"Nah!" Anakin's replied waving his hand. Just then, he saw Spiralla walk towards them. "Quick! Go through the bathroom doors! She's coming back!" he dashed off inside her room and quietly closed the bathroom door. Fortunately, Spiralla didn't see them because she was speaking to Obi Wan.

"Good job on your training today," Obi wan complemented her, patting her back.

"Thanks," Spiralla tucked a lock behind her ear and smiled at him with her eyes sparkling.

"Now, before tomorrow's training session, I want you to practice the skills you learned today,"

"Sure," she stepped inside her room. Obi wan continued walking until he was inside his own room. _I should take a shower. I'm all sweaty, _Spiralla thought. Anakin and Ashoka opened the bathroom door slightly and spied on the Padawan.

As Spiralla started opening the drawer with the frogs inside, the pair of frogs jumped out immediately, wanting to escape.

"Aaaaiiieeee!" she fell backwards with fright. She heard snicker coming out from the bathroom door. Realizing Spiralla had heard Anakin's snicker. Spiralla ran towards the room where the laugh had come from, thinking it was her friend's. Anakin slammed the door and darted out from Ashoka's bathroom.

"Aashoka!" Spiralla screamed, "Get those frogs out of my room!"

"Uh oh, she's coming this way!" Anakin said, starting to sprint out of Ashoka's room. Spiralla burst into her room just in time to see Anakin zip out of the door.

"Not my fault! His idea!" Ashoka pointed out the door. Spiralla looked there and saw the frogs hopping out across the hallway.

"Oh no! We'd better catch those frogs before they go into other people's rooms and scare the heck out of them!" Spiralla said starting for the door with her hair ponytail bouncing one her back. Ashoka immediately followed her.

After an hour of chasing the frogs, they returned them back to the pond.

"How did Anakin become a part of this anyways?" Spiralla asked with the breeze blowing back her blonde hair looking down at the pond.

"Well, he heard us yelling at each other and he thought of this plan," Ashoka looked at her friend then back to the pond.

"Should we team up and get him back?" Spiralla finally gazed up at Ashoka's eyes.

"Yes."


	4. Chapter 4: Painted Lightsaber

"What kind of prank should we pull off on my master?" Ashoka asked, walking in the halls of the Jedi temple with Spiralla by her side seeming to study the carpet.

"I have no idea," looking down, Spiralla shrugged and stood in front of her room with the white doors staring at her golden head.

Then Ashoka's orange face brightened up with an idea, "I think I have a prank. We should sneak into his room at like 2 or 3 am, and paint his lightsaber pink," Ashoka stepped into her friend's room and leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Ok but we don't know if he even takes his lightsaber off his belt when he sleeps!" Spiralla closed the door and sat on her chair, gazing at Ashoka.

"Oh, don't worry. He takes his lightsaber off at night. I've seen it before when I ranked him with cobwebs," Ashoka replied, smiling at the memory of Anakin freaking out when he ran into the cobwebs just as Spiralla had freaked out.

"Ok, we'll do it tonight at 2:30," Spiralla glanced at the clock, which read 5:17. "Shoot! It's almost dinner. I really need to take a shower. I was going to before but a little something prevent me from doing that," she glared at Ashoka, rolled her chair over to the drawers and opened one.

Ashoka turned towards the door saying, "Ok, well I still need to work on my paper so see ya at dinner."

Spiralla felt very tired after practicing her lightsaber skills so she headed straight to her room and tucked herself into bed. She set the alarm clock to 2:30am and sleep found her quickly. If she hadn't felt that tired, she would've watched a holomovie with her master. But that was not the case right now.

A while later, BEEP! BEEP! BE- SLAM! _Ugh why the heck did I agree to this, _Spiralla thought_. _She grabbed her robe and wrapped it around herself for she was very sensitive to the cold. She opened the bathroom door slightly. _Oh great, she's still asleep._ Spiralla walked over to Ashoka's bed and gently shook her shoulders.

"Wake up," she whispered.

"W-what? What's going on?" Ashoka replied half asleep with one eye closed.

"Prank on your master remember?" Spiralla whispered back.

"Oh yeah," Ashoka rubbed her eyes furiously then dragged herself out of bed. "Come on," she tiptoed outside the door across the hall to a room with a sign marked Anakin Skywalker. She slowly opened his door and it creaked, causing her to step back, thinking her master woke up and bumped into Spiralla who was glancing over her shoulder. She fell backwards and made a thud.

"Watch out!" Spiralla snapped, barely a whisper.

"Sorry," Ashoka apologized then spied on Anakin again. _Good, he's still asleep. _She motioned with her hands, telling Spiralla to come inside. Their eyes searched the room and Ashoka tiptoed to a table where Anakin's lightsaber lay. Ashoka snatched it and they tiptoed out of the room. Once in Spiralla's room, they couldn't help but crack up all over the floor.

Spiralla got out the bright almost magenta pink and a shimmering blue.

"Ok so how about we paint his entire lightsaber pink and then put blue dots and swirls on it?" Spiralla asked, putting a lock behind her ear and then laying her hands on her lap.

"That sounds awesome! I cannot wait to see his face tomorrow!" Ashoka said between her laughs.

Spiralla spread wax paper over her desk to prevent the paint from staining it to a colorful display and turned on the gleaming white desk lamp. After Ashoka painted it pink, Spiralla carefully put blue dots and swirls on it. It took them nearly two hours to finish painting his lightsaber. It was now pink with blue dots and swirls. When waiting for the paint to dry, they read books and played games on their Datapads. They also decided to paint orange stripes on it. They then returned his lightsaber to its original place.

"Goodnight," Spiralla whispered, exhausted, with a yawn. She quickly glanced at the clock and panicked. _Uh oh, it's 4:47! How the heck am I going to wake up in a hour? Oh well, whatever. _She snuggled up in her warm tan covers, not bothering to even take her robe off, and slept in a minute.

BEEP! SLAM! Anakin Skywalker woke up groggily. He reached for his lightsaber with a yawn still lying on his bed. _Is something wrong with my eyes or is this pink with blue dots and swirls and orange stripes. _He blinked a few times and it was the same, pink with blue dots and swirls and orange. _This is mine but why's it such an odd color? _He shrugged and readied himself for breakfast.

When he sat down at the cafeteria table, Ashoka, Spiralla, and Obi Wan was already there, eating their food.

"Why's your lightsaber such an odd color? What the blazes did you do to it?" Obi Wan questioned. Spiralla laughed immediately, choking on her water and so did Ashoka.

Anakin dropped his tray and turned his head to them yelling,"You! Did you paint my lightsaber pink?"

"Uh oh!" Spiralla and Ashoka said in unison, looking at each other's worried blue eyes. Anakin reached out his hands to grab them but they stumbled out of their seats and dashed away from the table. Anakin started chasing them and they ran in circles around the cafeteria, with everybody's eyes fixed on them. Then everyone glared at Obi Wan with a _get them out of here_ expression.

Obi Wan felt his cheeks grow hot and whispered to himself,"Not again!" By now, he felt like shrinking to the size of an ant to avoid this embarrassment.

Spiralla slid on a spoon and fell on her back with Ashoka and Anakin tripping over her feat. In a flash she rolled to the right to avoid them crashing on top of her.

"Well I'm out of here!" Spiralla picked herself off the floor and jogged out the door.

"Me too!" Ashoka yelled over her shoulder. Anakin followed them to their bedrooms but they locked both doors and giggled inside.

"I'll get you back for this," he hissed,"And is this paint permanent?"

"Uhh...I don't know. I guess you'll just have to wait and see!" Spiralla replied.

"Ugh!" Anakin walked back to his room, already thinking of a plan.


	5. Chapter 5: Pillow Fight

While Spiralla and Ashoka attended school, Anakin set up the prank he would pull on the girls. He walked to the gardening shed. Everything that could be used for gardening was inside the shed. From silver gardening tools to a lawn mower. The tools lay in a shelf, parallel to the entrance. The gardening tools were beside pots of all shapes and sizes on a left shelf. Miscellaneous objects stuck out at the right side. He grabbed two buckets and walked back to his room with each bucket on one wrist and with his hands inside his robe.

He then filled up the buckets with water and put them in his bathtub, smiling at his effort and closing the door.

"So, what type of plants should we create the presentation on?" Spiralla asked, strolling to her room. Anakin had already taken the buckets to Spiralla's bathroom.

"Um...how about flowering plants...angiosperms!" Ashoka clapped her hand at her recalling and leaned against the door frame of Spiralla's room.

"Oh yeah, let's do it on that. And maybe we can pick some flowers from the garden and mark them didcot or monocot!" Spiralla replied, pulling her Datapad out of her robe pocket and putting it on top of her drawers. Unknown to them, Anakin used the force to hover the buckets right on top of their heads. With a flick of his fingers, the water poured down on them, soaking them completely.

"Aaeeiiii!" they both shrieked in surprise.

"Ugh! This must be another prank from Anakin!" Spiralla exclaimed, sensing him in the room. Finally, Anakin revealed himself.

"Got ya! You _so_ didn't see that coming," he said in between laughs.

"You! You're dead!" Ashoka pointed her finger at his face and used the force to grab a pillow and started hitting him with it. Anakin threw up his arms to protect himself. Spiralla started to hit him with pillows too. He ran to Ashoka's room and snatched two pillows. With them, he whacked both girls. Before long, they were hitting and blocking with pillows. Soon, the pillows exploded into fluffy feathers because of the force they were hitting each other with. Still, they continued hitting each other with almost empty pillow cases. Then, Anakin ran to his own room and locked the door. Spiralla stopped at his door and used the force to open the door.

Anakin was standing there, with three fresh plump pillows.

"Come at me!" Anakin yelled, his blue eyes glistening with mischief.

"You asked for it!" Spiralla said, already starting to whack him with pillows. Then she let go of the pillow case and tugged at one of Anakin's pillows. He let go off his other pillows too and pulled back at the one pillow. This began a huge tug of war which ended when they pulled the pillow apart and they fell backwards, with the room raining white feathers. Seeing the chance, Ashoka ran to his bathroom, filled a cup with water and dumped it on Anakin's head.

"Hey!" Anakin yelled, grabbing Ashoka's robe. She squirmed out of her robe to pull away from him.

Obi Wan was walking through the halls, enjoying the serenity. When he got to Anakin's room, he heard a series of clashing noise coming from inside it.

BANG! BANG! "What are you doing in there Anakin?" Obi Wan asked. They quickly scrambled for Anakin's bathroom which was connected to Obi Wan's room, forsaking the pillows. Obi wan opened the door and stepped inside.

"Anakin! What the blazes did you do to this room?!" Obi Wan questioned gawking at his surroundings. A torn up pillow lay on the floor with pillow fluff all over the room. A broken, empty cup lay on the floor and his bed looked like it had been run over by a speeder. Ashoka's wet robe also lay on the floor, near the bathroom. He gawked for a full five minutes, ignoring the noise in his own room. Anakin's alam clock's batteries were spilled over the floor and his favorite vase, containing flowers from Padme, were smashed into sharp pieces.

Suddenly Obi Wan's senses came back to him making him burst through the bathroom door. His sight horrified him and his mouth gaped open. All of his pillows were destroyed and turned into fluffy feathers spread throughout the room with Spiralla using his blanket attempting to wrap up Anakin like a present, and Ashoka splashing Anakin's sprite on his head.

"Ashoka! Anakin! Spiralla! You are destroying my room!" Obi Wan yelled, at the top of his lungs. Seeing their danger, Spiralla, Anakin and Ashoka darted out the door, with Anakin's empty sprite can dropping on the floor. Not seeing Master Yoda in front of them, Spiralla tripped over him, followed by Anakin and Ashoka tripping over her legs.

"Off me you will get!" Master Yoda screamed, although his voice was muffled. They all groaned and picked themselves off of the floor.

"Are you ok, Master Yoda?" Spiralla asked, gently smiling at him.

"Running out that door why were you?" Master Yoda inquired, pointing his cane at her.

"Ashoka, Anakin, and Spiralla! Go to your rooms, now!" Obi wan screamed, obviously mad that they had destroyed his room. They walked back to their rooms with their heads down. _Well, at least I got them and I had fun_, Anakin thought, forgetting to put up mental shields. Reading his mind, Ashoka ran towards him and tackled him, making him scream.

"That was not fun!" Ashoka screamed with an angry face at his thought. Obi Wan had to peel Ashoka off him and push her towards her room.

"What the heck is wrong with her?" Anakin asked, rubbing his head.

"Know I do not. Make more trouble you will not. Go to my room to meditate, I will," Yoda replied and slowly walked towards his room.

"I don't know. She's _your _Padawan. And what in the blazes did you do to my room!" Obi wan pointed to his room and put his hands on his hips. Anakin leaned over to peek inside. It was surely a vicious mess.

"Um...I guess we got a little excited?" Anakin shrugged and looked at Obi Wan.

"A little?" Obi wan threw up his hands, "Get our padawans to come over here and help clean up this mess!"

Finished!


	6. Chapter 6: The Hose

After cleaning up the horrid mess left behind in Ashoka's, Anakin's and Obi Wan's room, the two girls walked inside Spiralla's room.

"Obi Wan got so mad at us and I rarely see him mad," Spiralla said, spinning on her chair while typing up her report for history.

"I know right? I still think we should get Anakin back but outside. Let's not make a mess inside the temple anymore," Ashoka told her, gazing outside her window at the calm lake and the serene sky.

"So, do you have a plan for an outside prank?" She asks, raising one eyebrow and stopping the motion of her chair while leaning forward.

"Yes I do. Let's like trick him outside and spray him down with a hose," she turns around with a mischievous grin. Spiralla paused for a moment, thinking then she looked up at her friend with an idea.

"I know how to trick him outside. So let's gets a beautiful plant and say it's from Padme since he's obsessed with her so he has to go outside to plant it," she explained.

"Mmm, I have another trick that is much simpler. We tell him that Obi Wan wants to meet him outside in the Jedi Temple's garden to discuss important events."

"Yes! That will do. But let's do that tomorrow because our plant presentation is due next class and my history report is due tomorrow," Spiralla says.

"Sure, I need to work on my history report too," she agrees, walking back to her room through the bathroom.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So,um, Master uh can I ask you something?" Spiralla asks nervously, fidgeting with her robe.

"What is it?" Obi Wan asks suspiciously.

"Could you meet Anakin in the courtyard and lead him towards the garden shed at 4?"

"Are you planning on another prank on him? Is this what that's about? What is it with you guys?" He sighs and puts a hand to his forehead to massage his temples. _Pretty soon, every Jedi is going to be playing pranks on him. But he did mess my room up..._

"Um, yes. Uh, can you just do it?" Spiralla inquires, squatting down to look at his face.

"Fine, but after this, please leave me out of this ok? Now I have a council meeting I have to attend," he tells her reluctantly and rises up from his chair.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"We don't have to write a note to him because Obi Wan agreed to walk with him in the garden," Spiralla told Ashoka excitedly.

"What? Really? That's unusual," Ashoka frowns for a moment, pondering why he would agree to this.

"Well, I think he's still mad about Anakin messing up his room," Spiralla explains, "so I told Obi Wan to lead him towards the garden shed. We hide at the back of the shed and when he appears, we hose him down. All this is going to happen at 4."

"Good plan," Ashoka gives her a thumbs up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I can't believe we're doing this. This is going to be the best prank ever!" Ashoka whispered towards Spiralla, her blue eyes gleaming with excitement.

"I know right," Spiralla cranes her neck to peer out at the two walking towards the shed. She picks up the hose, readying herself to spray him with it. "Turn it on to full power!" Spiralla told her as she turns the rusted knob clockwise. Obi Wan jumps back a few feet as he saw Spiralla come out with the hose.

"What wrong?" Anakin asks his former master with concern. He then got blasted by the water, throwing him down on the soft grass. "Aaayyy!" He shrieked with surprise, spitting out water after Spiralla put it down. Ashoka came out giggling uncontrollably like her friend. Obi Wan threw up his hands and walked away from the scene. Several Jedi in the garden were already gawking at them with a mix of curiosity and confusion.

"We...so...got...you!" Spiralla told him in between her laughter. He gets up, preparing to tackle her and takes off running towards the pond. He sees the chance and chases her with the still spraying hose. He uses Force speed to catch up to her and blasts her with the hose, making her fly into the pond for she was on the edge of it attempting to hide behind the reeds.

"Aeeeiii! The pond's cold!" She screams at him, narrowing her eyes. She watched as he runs towards Ashoka and tackles her mercilessly with the hose. Spiralla carefully waded out of the pond and ran towards Anakin. She sped towards Anakin and yanked the hose out of his hand and Ashoka started to chase him inside the Jedi Temple.

To be continued…


End file.
